


[Daredevil Fiction] Let’s call it a night  : Wesley x Francis

by gallantfoal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ดูแล้วชอบคู่นี้มากกกกกกกกกค่ะ แม้ว่าจะเป็นโศกนาฏกรรมเลือดโชก แต่สังเกตได้ว่าอะไรเล็กๆ บางอย่างของคู่นี้ น่าจะมากกว่าลูกน้องคนอื่นๆ และฟิสค์ก็เก็บฟรานซิสไว้ใช้งานต่อจากเวสลีย์ด้วย อ๊ากก จิ้น นายหนุ่มแว่นนี้มันสุดยอดจริงๆ ค่ะ ทีแรกที่คิดเรื่องของสองคนนี้ ดูมุ้งมิ้งกว่านี้ แต่พอดูจบซีซั่นและอารมณ์เปลี่ยนค่ะ เลยออกมาประมาณนี้ ผิดพลาดอะไร ขออภัยด้วย พอดีร้างมือไปนานมาก ต้องเคาะสนิมเลยทีเดียว</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Daredevil Fiction] Let’s call it a night  : Wesley x Francis

**Author's Note:**

> ดูแล้วชอบคู่นี้มากกกกกกกกกค่ะ แม้ว่าจะเป็นโศกนาฏกรรมเลือดโชก แต่สังเกตได้ว่าอะไรเล็กๆ บางอย่างของคู่นี้ น่าจะมากกว่าลูกน้องคนอื่นๆ และฟิสค์ก็เก็บฟรานซิสไว้ใช้งานต่อจากเวสลีย์ด้วย อ๊ากก จิ้น นายหนุ่มแว่นนี้มันสุดยอดจริงๆ ค่ะ ทีแรกที่คิดเรื่องของสองคนนี้ ดูมุ้งมิ้งกว่านี้ แต่พอดูจบซีซั่นและอารมณ์เปลี่ยนค่ะ เลยออกมาประมาณนี้ ผิดพลาดอะไร ขออภัยด้วย พอดีร้างมือไปนานมาก ต้องเคาะสนิมเลยทีเดียว

Let’s call it a night  
Wesley x Francis  
Fandom : Daredevil  
  
ความเจ็บแล่นปราบไปทั่วใบหน้าของฟรานซิส เมื่อหมัดของของวิลสัน ฟิสค์ประเคนเข้าสู่ใบหน้าของเขา แต่ละหมัดนั้นเหมือนกับโดนค้อนทุบหินกระแทกอย่างแรงจนกะโหลกสะเทือน      
ฟรานซิส ไม่ขัดขืนและไม่มีทางขัดขืน ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะมือของฟิสค์ ที่บีบเขาไว้อย่างกับคีมเหล็ก แต่อำนาจของฟิสค์เขาเองก็ไม่มีทางต่อต้านอยู่แล้ว  ใบหน้าของฟรานซิสกลายเป็นกระสอบทรายเครื่องรองรับอารมณ์โกรธของฟิสค์ หลังรู้ว่า เจมส์ เวสลีย์ เลขานุการ และเพื่อนที่น่าจะมีเพียงคนเดียวในโลกนี้ของเขา ถูกปลิดชีวิตอย่างเป็นปริศนา   
สิ่งหนึ่งที่ไม่มีใครล่วงรู้ เสี้ยวหนึ่งในใจของฟรานซิสคิดว่า เขาสมควรโดนแล้ว สมควรจะถูกอัดให้ตายเสียตรงนี้  ชีวิตของเขาเทียบไม่ได้เลยกับความสำคัญของเวสลีย์ ในเมื่อเขาเป็นหนึ่งในต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เวสลีย์ตาย เขาน่าจะเอะใจซักนิดไม่ควรจะปล่อยให้เวสลีย์ไปคนเดียว ทั้งรถทั้งปืน เขาเป็นคนหยิบยื่น ให้กับ  
เวสลีย์กับมือ  
แต่เขาก็ไม่ตาย เพราะอาวลีย์ห้ามฟิสค์เอาไว้ ไม่ใช่เพราะว่าฟรานซิสสำคัญ แต่เพราะฟรานซิสเป็นเพียงแค่เบี้ยตัวเล็กๆ ที่ไม่ควรค่าแม้แต่ฟิสค์จะฆ่าให้ตายคามือ   
น่าสมเพชชะมัด...ฟรานซิสคิดขณะที่เขาถูกลูกน้องคนอื่นเข้ามาลากตัวออกไปข้างนอก

  
*******************  
เจมส์ เวสลีย์ ชายหนุ่มร่างสูง หน้าตาดี สวมเสื้อผ้าดูดีอยู่เสมอ  แว่นตาของเขาทำให้ใบหน้านั้นดูยียวนมากขึ้นเวลาเขาแสยะยิ้มแบบเหยียดๆ แบบที่ชอบทำเสมอเวลาเจอคนที่เขารู้สึกว่าอ่อนด้อยกว่า  
ความประทับใจแรก ไม่ประทบใจเลยซักนิด แต่นานวันเข้า ฟรานซิสก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะชำเลืองมองพ่อเลขานุการคนนี้ผ่านทางกระจกมองหลังเสมอ เวสลีย์ ไม่ใช่แค่มือขวา แต่เขาเป็นผู้จัดการชีวิตอันยุ่งเหยิงของฟิสค์ให้ยังคงดำเนินต่อไปในโลกนี้ได้โดยที่ไม่สติแตกบีบคอทุกคน เวสลีย์เป็นเหมือนเครื่องเตือนสติของฟิคส์ เป็นเหมือนพี่เลี้ยง คนรับใช้ พ่อบ้าน และอะไรหลายๆอย่างจิปาถะ สิ่งที่เวสลีย์มอบให้ฟิสค์คือความภักดีอย่างสุดหัวใจ   
และสิ่งที่ฟิสค์ให้ตอบแทนก็คือ คำว่าเพื่อน ที่สำคัญเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด ในเมื่อโลกอันโดดเดี่ยวของเจ้าพ่อมาเฟียอย่างฟิสค์น้อยคนนักที่จะเข้าหาโดยที่ไม่เอามีดแอบซ่อนไว้ข้างหลัง  
“ขับรถไป ฟรานซิส”   
เวสลีย์ทำเสียงขรึม อย่างที่เขาชอบทำอยู่เสมอ แต่เวสลีย์ก็ไม่เคยหยาบคายกับเขา ทีแรกฟรานซิสคิดว่านายแว่นท่าทางหยิ่งยะโสคนนี้ จะสุภาพเฉพาะต่อหน้าคนใหญ่คนโตเท่านั้น แต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้วเวสลีย์สุภาพเสมอแม้กระทั่งกับศัตรู แม้ท่าทางของเขาจะกวนประสาทแต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้ว ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเวสลีย์เป็นลูกน้องมาเฟีย ฟรานซิสเคยคิดว่ามารยาทอย่างเวสลีย์น่าจะไปเป็นมหาดเล็กของราชินี  
ฟรานซิส มองกลับมายังถนน ก่อนจะรวมความกล้าพูดออกไปว่า   
“ คืนนี้  คุณอยากให้ผมไปส่งที่บ้านคุณหรือเปล่า?”  
เวสลีย์ไม่ตอบในทันที เลขานุการหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ คืนนี้ฟิสค์สร้างเรื่องใหญ่ให้กับเขาเหลือเกิน กลิ่นคาวเลือด และมันสมองของอนาโตลี มันทำให้เขาสะอิดสะเอียน ความรู้สึกหลายอย่างประเดประดังเข้ามายิ่งกว่าน้ำป่าไหลบาก หลังจากส่งฟิสค์และจัดการภาระชิ้นโตที่ฟิสค์ทิ้งไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว ฟรานซิสรับหน้าที่พาเขากลับบ้านอย่างทุกที แต่คำถามของฟรานซิสครั้งนี้ มีเพียงแค่พวกเขาที่รู้   
“ส่งบ้าน”  ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไรที่คำคำนี้กลายมาเป็นที่รู้กันระหว่างพวกเขาสองคน  
เวสลีย์ พยักหน้า เพราะแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่พูดอะไรออกมา เขาก็รู้ว่าฟรานซิสต้องเฝ้าชำเลืองรอคำตอบผ่านกระจกมองหลัง  
คืนนี้ เขาเองก็ไม่อยากอยู่คนเดียว ในเมื่อต้องรู้ว่าต้องเจอความวุ่นวายอะไรบ้างในวันรุ่งขึ้น  
*******************  
ทั้งฟรานซิสและเวสลีย์รู้ดีว่าความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาต้องมีระยะห่าง และทั้งคู่ก็ไม่ต้องการอะไรมากกว่าความสัมพันธ์ทางกายบางครั้งบางคราว แต่คืนนี้ต่างกันออกไป ฟรานซิส ดูเหมือนจะรู้งานของเขาว่าเวสลีย์เจอเรื่องหนักอะไรมาบ้าง  เขาเลยแค่มาอยู่ด้วยและคอยบริการในสิ่งที่เวสลีย์ต้องการ เพราะการที่จะให้ผู้ชายปากหนักและภัคดีสุดๆ บ่นเจ้านายให้ฟังคงจะเป็น เรื่องที่แทบจะเป็นไปไม่ได้   
เวสลีย์ เป็นเพื่อนคนเดียวของฟิสค์ แล้วเวสลีย์ มีเพื่อนกับเขาบ้างหรือเปล่า บางทีฟรานซิสก็สงสัย ภายใต้กรอบแว่นที่มักสะท้อนแสงจากแท็บเล็ต และมือถือ คอยจัดการสิ่งต่างๆให้ฟิสค์นั้น เวสลีย์เคยใช้สายตาของเขามองสิ่งต่างๆ โดยที่ไม่ได้อยู่ใต้อิทธิพลของฟิสค์บ้างไหม  
คืนนี้ เวสลีย์ ดูเหนื่อย และ ดูอึดอัดอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเมื่อเห็นฟรานซิส ยังคงอยู่ในห้องหลังจากที่เขาอาบน้ำเสร็จ  เขาอาบน้ำนานกว่าทุกที ฟรานซิสคิดว่าเลือดและเสียงกรีดร้องของอนาโตลี ยังคงทำให้เวสลีย์รู้สึกแขยงและสะเทือนใจกับเหตุที่เกิดขึ้น แม้ว่าเวลาอยู่ต่อหน้าคนอื่นเขาจะไม่แสดงมันออกมาเลยก็ตาม  
ฟรานซิส ถอนหายใจเบาๆ ลุกจากโซฟาที่เขานั่งรอ  
“  คืนนี้คุณอาจจะอยากอยู่คนเดียวมากกว่า ผมว่าผมจะไปจัดการเรื่องรถด้วย จะได้ชัวร์ว่าไม่มีเจ้างั่งคนไหนทำอะไรผิดแผน”   
“  อย่าเพิ่งไป”   
เวสลีย์ ทำเสียงอ่อน อย่างที่ไม่เคยได้ยิน ทำให้ฟรานซิสชะงัก  
“ เรื่องคืนนี้พอแล้ว เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ฉันจัดการเอง ฉันอยากให้นายอยู่กับฉันคืนนี้ เพราะพรุ่งนี้ฉันจะไปหา  
วลาดิเมียร์ตอนเช้า ฉันต้องการคนขับรถที่ฉันไว้ใจ”  
หลังพูดเสร็จ เวสลีย์ ก็เดินนำไปที่เตียง ส่วนฟรานซิสก็เดินตามไปอย่างว่าง่าย  
ผู้ชายปากหนักอย่างเวสลีย์ ไม่มีทางบอกคนอื่นว่าคืนนี้เขาต้องการคนเคียงข้างแค่ไหน และวันพรุ่งนี้เขาหวาดหวั่นแค่ไหนที่ต้องบุกเข้าถ้ำเสือพร้อมกับสวมหน้ากากเล่นบทจิ้งจอกจอมเจ้าเล่ห์ที่เขาถนัด และจุดชนวนสงครามโดยที่พวกรัสเซียต้องไม่รู้ว่าเจ้านายของเขาได้ทำสิ่งเลวร้ายที่สุดลงไปแล้ว  
เขาเหนื่อย และต้องการคนอยู่ด้วย และคนคนนั้นคือฟรานซิส คนเดียวที่เขาไว้ใจ

END

 

 

Writer's Note : 

ฉากที่จิ้นคือฉากนี้ค่ะ ดูแล้วรู้สึกว่าคู่นี้มีอะไรมากกว่าลูกน้องธรรมดา อิๆ

fyi เวสลีย์ แสดงโดย โทบี้ เลนเนิร์ด มัวร์ ( Toby Leonard Moore) ค่ะ หนุ่มออสซี่ เกิดปี 1981 แอบเด็กกว่าที่คิดอิๆ

ส่วนฟรานซิส แสดงโดย Tom Walker ค่ะ

  
  
  
  



End file.
